


Savior, Treasure, I'm Yours

by sidlingly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidlingly/pseuds/sidlingly
Summary: Baekhyun’s had a lot of relationship issues, but it just makes him appreciate what he’s got with Kyungsoo even more.





	Savior, Treasure, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda made a lot of people be mean to Baekhyun please forgive me; lyrics taken from Savior by SHINee  
> This used to be posted before under an old user, but now it's been edited and reposted here. Shout out to Gio for reading over this for me.

Baekhyun lays in bed wondering how he's managed to land the man of his dreams. It's been a long journey, with lots of mishaps and broken hearts. Yes, Baekhyun talks a lot, to the point that a lot some have called him annoying. But if there’s anything Baekhyun has learned over the years, it’s that having a lot to say doesn’t make him a bad person. He’s learned when his input is needed, in the end. He stares at Kyungsoo's face, how his lashes lay gently on his cheeks, how his lips slightly part as he exhales lightly. He's thankful for the miracle that they've somehow ended up together.

~~~

Baekhyun is in middle school when he makes the realization that he's gay. The boys around him pick on the girls who are going through puberty, teasing them by flipping skirts and saying inappropriate things. At first Baekhyun thinks it's just because he's a nice boy that he doesn't want to do that, but after having his first wet dream he's aware of the fact that the male body is what he's attracted to the most. 

Baekhyun loses his virginity to his first boyfriend in high school, a tall senior named Kris. Kris is on the basketball team and thinks Baekhyun is pretty. He makes Baekhyun wear a skirt and lipstick when they fuck, but Baekhyun doesn't mind because this is love. They're so in love that it doesn't matter that Kris doesn't want to go public with their relationship -- it's for Baekhyun's safety he reassures, since homosexuality is frowned upon in their small town. But since no one knows that they're dating no one says anything when Kris walks into school with a girl named Jinri on his arm, the two now the hottest couple in school. 

~~~

Minseok, Baekhyun's childhood friend, doesn't understand why Baekhyun spends his time sulking after Kris and Jinri become official. It's during a sleepover that Baekhyun reveals the details between his and Kris's relationship, and Baekhyun has to hold Minseok back when he tries to run off saying that he's going to find Kris and beat him up. Baekhyun is happy that Minseok doesn't try to shame him for who he is, and it feels like their relationship gets stronger, if anything. 

Minseok and Baekhyun sit on Baekhyun's bed, watching a movie when a racy scene comes up on the screen. The room is filled with heavy breathing emanating from the small tv. Minseok pulls a pillow over his lap, and Baekhyun is happy the room is dark because he blushes when he notices Minseok’s reaction. Baekhyun shifts in his seat and Minseok turns to him, holding his gaze. Baekhyun starts blushing for a different reason, and with a small voice offers to help Minseok with his, um, issue. 

Afterwards, Baekhyun washes his hands and returns to his room, when his little brother, Taehyung, comes in saying that he saw the whole thing and that he's going to tell their parents. Baekhyun cries and Minseok gets on his knees begging for him to not tell. It was just a one time thing. He’s not gay. It would ruin his life to be gay. Minseok and Baekhyun stop talking after that.

~~~

College is a new experience for Baekhyun. Unlike high school where he had been ashamed, afraid of being who he is, college is a place where he can explore who he is. High school had been hard, the feelings left from Minseok and Kris still weigh heavy in his heart, but at the same time Baekhyun knows he can’t give up hope. 

Baekhyun meets Tao in his Korean history class, they sit next to each other and end up striking up a conversation. They have lunch together and Baekhyun learns that Tao is also gay. The revelation makes Baekhyun's stomach flutter, and he can’t help the shy smiles that creep out every time they meet. About a month into school, Baekhyun finally works up the courage to ask Tao out, but is turned down with a pitiful smile and shake of the head. "It wouldn't be fair to either of us if we just dated each other because we're both gay, right?" Baekhyun understands, deep down he knows that Tao is right, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t cry himself to sleep that night.

~~~

In his sophomore year, Baekhyun gets a crush on the teaching assistant for his economics class, Junmyeon. He's cute with his bow ties and lame jokes. In class Baekhyun finds himself imagining different ways to tease him, find ways to get him to blush. 

Baekhyun stays on campus during the winter holiday, not wanting to go home where he'll feel suffocated with the oblivious looks from his parents and judging stares from his brother. When he's in the library, wasting time by reading books he finds interesting, he bumps into Junmyeon. Junmyeon asks how he thought the final exam went, and then Baekhyun's stomach growls rather loudly (and embarrassingly). Junmyeon offers to buy him lunch and the two bond over hot bowls of soup on that cold winter day. 

During the rest of winter break, the two continue to meet up in the library, occasionally getting lunch together. Baekhyun feels a warmth in his body when he meets up with Junmyeon; it starts in his chest and moves up through his neck and settles in his cheeks. Classes are set to start in a few days, and Baekhyun thinks that he might have a chance with Junmyeon. The next time they meet, Baekhyun wants to confess, to let his feelings be known, but he's silenced by a gold engagement ring that appears on Junmyeon's finger.

~~~

Baekhyun falls for Jongin after watching him dance once. Baekhyun had gone to watch one of the school performances, a showcase put together by various dance groups from on campus. Watching Jongin dance makes Baekhyun feel like something is blossoming in his chest. It takes some asking around, but Baekhyun is able to track Jongin down and ask him out for coffee. Jongin says yes with a sheepish smile and a blush that shows from behind his glasses. At their date Jongin reveals that he's happy Baekhyun asked him out, and that he feels like most are intimidated to ask him out. Baekhyun understands, since Jongin's stage presence is so strong that he's gotten the nickname "Kai" for when he performs. 

Dating Jongin is nice: Jongin is sweet and can be just as passionate. But one bad landing on his foot sends Jongin to the hospital and all but ends his career as a dancer. Baekhyun wants to support Jongin, to help him through the hard time, but Jongin cuts him off entirely. Baekhyun learns a month later that Jongin has dropped out of school, and with that he drops completely out of Baekhyun's life. 

~~~

It's hard to cope after that. Baekhyun has had so many failed relationships, so many almosts, that he decides that he's done with it all. He's done trying to date, to find love. And it's with this mentality in his senior year of college that Baekhyun finds himself in a friends-with-benefits relationship with Luhan. 

Baekhyun and Luhan had met at a frat party and became friends quickly over beers and reminiscing over failed romances. In a drunk stupor, Luhan suggests they be friends with benefits, since romance is so overrated. Baekhyun agrees, and he and Luhan meet up twice a week for the rest of the semester. With every climax, Baekhyun feels himself falling more and more for Luhan, but the semester ends and Luhan moves away before Baekhyun can confess and let Luhan know how he really feels.

~~~

Baekhyun graduates and leaves his university city, but he doesn't return to his hometown either, instead finding a job in a medium sized town at a company where he spends his time pushing papers and crunching numbers. He feels himself growing older by the day and finds himself wasting away. 

He's convinced that maybe he's meant to be alone, that is until Baekhyun meets Sehun, the boy with a cute smile that works that the coffee shop by his apartment. Baekhyun is worried that he might be too old for the boy, who looks like he might still be in high school, but he takes the risk and asks Sehun out for dinner. He learns that Sehun is actually already in college and works at the coffee shop to earn spending money. Baekhyun can't help but find himself filled with the overwhelming want to protect Sehun, and ends up spoiling Sehun by buying him gifts and taking him out to eat often. 

Sehun moves into Baekhyun's apartment two months later, and that's when things start falling apart. Baekhyun starts having nightmares of old memories, jolting awake in cold sweats that wake Sehun up as well. Both unsettled by weeks of inconsistent sleep, Sehun breaks up with Baekhyun, saying that he just can't do it anymore.

~~~

Baekhyun doesn't date anyone for a while, but then he meets Chanyeol during dinner with a group of mutual friends. The two hit it off immediately, feeding off of each other's jokes and making everyone at the table laugh. At the end of the dinner Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun aside, asking for his number. Baekhyun accepts and they start dating. 

Chanyeol, now this is a guy that Baekhyun thinks is going to stick with him to the end. He can keep up with Baekhyun, make jokes with him. Their personalities just mesh really well. At times, Chanyeol can even be louder than Baekhyun, boasting a boisterous laugh with a smile that shows all his teeth. 

Taehyung visits once, finally accepting of Baekhyun's sexuality, but he disapproves of Chanyeol, saying that there is a reason why sometimes his eyes would gleam with something... suspicious. As it goes, one day when they were on a date, the police ambush the restaurant and arrest Chanyeol. It turns out he is the ringleader of a drug cartel, which explains his nice and sometimes very colorful clothes and blatant avoidance to talk about what his job is.

~~~

Going out with Yixing after going out with Chanyeol is a completely different experience. While Chanyeol had been loud, in both personality and voice, Yixing is generally soft-spoken. Baekhyun feels safe with Yixing, secure. Yixing is sweet, lovable, and loving. Their dates include a lot of hand holding and whispers of sweet nothings in the night. Yixing likes running his hands through Baekhyun's hair; Baekhyun loves kissing Yixing's dimples, his wrists, behind his ears. 

But Yixing can’t stay with him forever, his Visa in Korea is up and he has to go back to China. When Yixing first leaves, they manage to stay in contact with Skype and text messages full of hearts. But as time goes on, it gets hard. The messages less frequent, and eventually they come to a stop.

~~~

Baekhyun meets Jongdae one night when drinking at a tent bar, reflecting on life and feeling a little sorry for himself. Jongdae convinces him to put down his glass and stop eating ddeokbokki, and go a club with him. It is fun, and the night sparkles. Baekhyun can feel himself being pulled in by Jongdae's warm smile, his hands that feel even hotter as they slide up and down Baekhyun's sides. That night Baekhyun gives into the pull, goes against the voice that tells him not to sleep with strangers. The next morning Baekhyun wakes up in his room, alone, the red marks lining his throat the only evidence of his night with Jongdae.

~~~

Baekhyun, now 30, quits his job and moves back to his hometown when his father falls sick. He's told his father won’t have much longer, so Baekhyun prepares to take over the family business and take care of his mother. His mother insists that he gets married, has someone to help him with the company, but Baekhyun refuses each meeting his mother tries to set up. Later on that year, Baekhyun's father passes and his mother is so grief stricken that she follows shortly as well. 

Five years pass, and Taehyung shows up on Baekhyun's doorstep with a baby. It's the consequence of a one night stand, and Taehyung can't afford to take care of her, saying his life in the big city is too busy. (Baekhyun knows the truth though.) 

Baekhyun raises the child and enrolls her in daycare. It's there that by coincidence he runs into Kyungsoo, who is also a single father. Baekhyun finds himself asking Kyungsoo for advice when they run into each other at the daycare, then over coffee, over dinner, at each other's houses.  
Baekhyun quickly realizes that maybe Kyungsoo is just what he's looking for. While Baekhyun can chat up a storm, Kyungsoo can quietly listen giving all the attention that Baekhyun could want and more.

Their relationship isn't too complicated, but that's just what Baekhyun needs. It's comfortable, and Baekhyun trusts Kyungsoo more than anyone he's ever dated before. Overtime Baekhyun finds more and more of Kyungsoo and his son's things at their house, and they make the move official after a year. Baekhyun snuggles deeper into the blankets and into Kyungoo's arms, where he knows he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that inspired this fic. They're good songs pls check them out!!
> 
> Get 2 Know (feat. Double K) by Lee Hyori  
> Fox by BoA  
> Champagne by YunHo  
> Time Slip by Red Velvet  
> Dominus by TVXQ  
> Must Be Crazy by Twice  
> Tickle Tickle Tickle by 4minute  
> Airplane Mode by Dynamic Duo  
> Shattered by BoA  
> Savior by SHINee  
> What Am I To You by History  
> Campfire by Red Velvet  
> Bump by Infinite H
> 
> hmu [@twitter](https://twitter.com/155centi) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/155centi)


End file.
